Tsukuyomi
Tsukuyomi is the released form of Rai Narukami's twin scythes, Mangetsu. Overview Tsukuyomi is the released form of Mangetsu, the twin scythes belonging to Rai Narukami. In this form, the weapon gains immense power, with a majority of Narukami's power being condensed into the blade. As such, Narukami is unable to perform any kind of substantial Aera Art while using his Weapon Release. Design Tsukuyomi takes the form of a standard katana, and both forms exhibit the same general shape, with a curved blade and a crossguard in the shape of the moon, and a standard cloth wrapped handle. In its New Moon Phase, the blade is pure black throughout, and features chains that come from the pommel, wrapping around Narukami's arm. In Full Moon Phase, the chains are shattered, and the blade shines a pure white. Abilities Tsukuyomi is an immensely powerful weapon that represents a physical manifestation of Narukami's power, with the blade being made of pure solidified Aera. This makes the weapon innately extremely powerful, and capable of cutting through most normal weapons by default. Tsukuyomi's abilities centralize around its unique ability to switch between two different modes, called its Lunar Phases. Lunar Phases The Lunar Phases are the unique ability of Tsukuyomi, which sees it switching between two modes, named New Moon and Full Moon. New Moon During New Moon, the blade is pitch black. This is Tsukuyomi's default state, and in this form the blade is capable of cutting through most objects cleanly and precisely, including other weapons, being met only by other Weapon Releases or especially powerful normal weapons. During New Moon, Tsukuyomi requires less energy to maintain, and while still exhibiting a great deal of power, this form is mainly meant for endurance fights. New Moon is the form that the weapon will be seen in throughout most engagements. Full Moon During Full Moon, the blade shines a bright white, and its true power is manifested, burning much more Aera as a result but becoming much more powerful for a shorter time. The edge of the white blade is so sharp that it can effortlessly cut through nearly anything, more passing through whatever it touches than actually cutting. The density of the power contained within the blade gives it incredible durability as well, being able to withstand incredibly strong attacks and being able to meet the power of stronger weapons without breaking. Along with these, Full Moon also enhances Narukami's speed and power, allowing him to perform blindingly fast quick draws that can cut through targets at distance, the blade itself capable of invisibly reaching out and cutting targets with the sheer pressure of Aera it produces alone. The power of Full Moon Phase is deadly even to incredibly powerful beings, and being cut with the blade in this form is often lethal. As Full Moon requires much more Aera to maintain, the form is usually used in short bursts, alternating between the two forms and used mainly to perform incredibly powerful single attacks between New Moon flurries, or to meet a substantially powerful enemy head-on. Category:Weapon Category:EUO Weapon Category:Ishimura Elite